Time Warp
by Angel Hotaru
Summary: A time fic, this part is somewhat short. If you want the next part posted please review, PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: time Warp, Part one

By: Lauren Mallory

Rating: PG

E-mail(it's changed!):angelhotaru@ sailormoon.com

URL : http://www.angelfire.com/va2/smandstuff

Here's the deal people, I wrote this, yet, sadly I own none of the characters, but 

the plot is mine, and I LIKE IT A LOT!If you don't then...then...I'll be sad.E-mail me, or review me, 

just give me feedback, please?This takes place, at, uh, I don't know when. lets say at the beginning of my story it's at a time never shown in the show.If you really want a time reference I'll give you... right before the show where Rini enters, okay?SM belongs to many people and companies, but I'm not one of them, as we've already determined.Okay, that's about it.I have this little thing for time travel I've noticed...

P.S.some notes;

I've used the names from the Japanese version, and I'm sure most of you know what they are, but just in case here;

Usagi is Serena, but Usagi also means bunny (you ever notice all her stuff has bunnies and moons?) her Her family name is Tsukino, which means 'of the moon' hence, bunny of the moon (in Japan family name is first).She calls Mamoru Mamo-chan, which is basically an endearment).

Mamoru is Darien but the name means protector.His family name is Chiba, which means earth, hence, earth protector.Mamoru calles her usa, an endearment, but usually he calls her Usa-ko, whick means 'my little rabbit' (cute, ne?).

Senshi = soldiers(in Japanese it's bisoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, which means pretty soldier sailor moon)

***

Sailor Moon walked away from a battle that she had just won.The evidence of it was left behind in the alley that she had just exited, and she was feeling immensely pleased with herself.The senshi, Tuxedo Mask, and she had dusted that nega-crud in a short time 

for such a harsh creature.It had left 'time traps' all over the place, and if she could help it she didn't want to fall into one.Even Mercury couldn't say exactly what they were, but even (or especially) Sailor Moon knew that you don't want to get caught in any nega trap.

Behind her Sailor Moon heard a familiar voice."Hey, Wait up!"

"Hi Mamo-chan!" Sailor Moon said, smiling brightly.She then tapped her broach, becoming Usagi.

"It's still early, Usa."Mamoru said."Only eight, do you want to do something?"

Usagi turned around and threw her arms around his neck, and cried ecstatically, "What do you think?"

Mamoru chuckled at his cheery girlfriend, thanking the gods above that she was his.

What would he do if she hadn't shone her light into his life?

Suddenly Usagi darted ahead, and danced laughingly around a lamppost.Mamoru laughed and followed her towards the park, but before they were far from the alley Usagi felt something cool and watery grasp her ankle like cold fingers encircling it.She cried out and Mamoru came running.

"Mamo-chan!"she cried."Help, it won't let go, it won't let go!"She yelled hysterically."What is it?"

Mamoru grabbed her leg, which was getting quickly pulled into a black puddle-thing."I don't know Usa-ko!"Mamoru said, beginning to become hysterical himself.

"I can't pull your foot out!"

"Where are the senshi?"Usagi cried, tears streaming down her face."Where's 

Mercury?She'll find a way to get me out!Mamo-chan help me!"

"I'm trying, Usagi.Pull as hard as you can!"he ordered frantically.

At the same time they pulled, but to no avail, Usagi was thigh deep in the puddle-thing.Suddenly the scouts were there, trying to help Mamoru pull her out.

The fourteen-year-old girl still sunk deeper and deeper.As she became submerged she heard 

Mamoru yelling and Sailor Mercury say; "It was a 'time trap...'"

***

Usagi woke up with an incredible headache.It beat at both temples, forebidding thought, so she just lay where she was, watching the sun's rays break over the sky, painting incredible streaks of orange and pink, intertwining purple like in an intricate tapestry.The moment was ruined, however, when reality and her memory smacked her upside the head.She had been sucked into a nega-puddle, one of those time thingies.But then why did Tokyo look so regular?

For fear of looking odd Usagi peeled herself off of the side walk, and sat on a nearby bench, gathering her thoughts.That was until a teenage girl walked past (on her way to school?).Usagi stifled a giggle.

'That girl's clothes are so out of style!' she thought.'I mean, I remember skirts like those were in style when I was eight!That was...' Usagi brought up her hand and counted off fingers.'six years ago!'

Suddenly understanding hit her, and she jumped up.In her hurry to find out the truth she accosted a man with a newspaper.She grabbed the paper, ignoring an annoyed "hey," and looked at the date.She resisted fainting and handed the paper back to the man who left mumbling about "weird kids."She was six years in the past.

'Well' Usagi thought wryly 'at least I have fashion sense.'

For some reason (probably the stress) Usagi burst out laughing, causing perplexed and worried stares from the people around her, who were beginning to fill the streets.

Finally she stopped laughing...and started crying.She was alone, and scared, and the girls didn't know they were The Sailors, and her mother wouldn't recognize her, because her Usagi was a cute little eight year old, at home in bed.She was so alone...but there was one person she could go to, someone else who was alone.

***

One hour later Usagi stood in front of a large gray building, and contemplated what she would do.She decided to wait for a less ungodly hour to ask for help.To amuse herself for two hours she looked around her at all the things she didn't normally notice.She took special interest of the sign above the building whose steps she was sitting on.'West Jyuban Orphanage' it read.She also thought about how cool it was going to be that Mamo-chan was her age.

***

Still here? Really?Cool.Well there should be more out soon, because I tend to forsake all else for my fics. please read and review, tell me if you want the next part, okay?


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Title: Time warp, Part 2  
Author: Angel Hotaru  
Rating: G, PG  
  
  
Hi minna-chan! Back for more? THAN E-MAIL ME! Okay,   
okay, I'll shut up after the disclaimer. I don't own Sailor Moon   
or make money off of the show or any of the characters.  
  
***  
  
Usagi looked down at her watch one more time and then jumped   
up and ran to the two heavy doors at the front of the building.   
Suddenly, though, she stopped.   
'What if he doesn't like me?' She wondered. 'What if  
it's like when we first met in this life? No, no. He's alone   
and needs a friend right now, and who better to fill that position   
than his future girlfriend and past fiancee?'  
She straightened her shirt and knocked on the doors. After   
a moment Usagi was about to knock again when the door was opened by   
a matronly looking woman with her gray hair up in a bun.  
"Can I help you?" she asked as a clock not far away chimed   
ten times.  
Usagi smiled up at the woman. "Um, yes. I really need to   
talk to Chiba Mamoru. It's important."  
The woman looked down at her with surprise. "Mamoru?"   
she questioned.  
Usagi nodded, a bright smile on her face. "Umm hmm."  
"It's just that he never gets many visitors..." the   
woman trailed off. "please come inside for a moment, and I'll get   
him for you. What's your name again, dear?"  
"Tsukino Usagi, ma'am."  
"Okay, hon. Hold on while I go get him," the woman   
said, smiled, and started up the stairs.  
Usagi stepped into the building and was pleased to find that   
it was much nicer inside than the facade indicated. It was, by   
no stretch of the imagination, homey, but like a nice school, with   
blue tile floors and black furniture. She took a seat in a   
comfortable black chair and stared out a window, into the   
playground outside, allowing herself to worry.  
All to soon usagi heard steps on the stairway. She turned   
to see the woman walking in front of a tall teenage boy. He   
had raven-black hair and piercing blue eyes.   
She could hear him say "But I don't know anyone named Usagi!"  
The woman looked over her shoulder at him and frowned.   
"well, she's a beautiful girl, and she seemed to have something important to say to you, so you might as well hear her out," she   
said kindly.  
When they reached the bottom Usagi reluctantly pulled   
herself out of the cushy chair and faced her Mamo-chan.  
When he saw her he stopped in mid-stride, almost falling   
over. Usagi giggled. She had heard Mamoru say that she was   
beautiful many times, but never really believed him until now.   
'He must really think that I am!' she thought happily   
to herself.  
Almost immediately he pulled himself out of it. "Can I   
help you?" he asked politely, but coldly.  
Usagi almost began to cry. 'He's so alone' she thought.   
'He's already pushing people away. But he's still so young. I   
can help him.'  
He must have noticed her pain, and so asked "Are you   
all right?" and stepped towards her.  
Usagi pulled herself together and smiled as brightly as   
she could at him. "Oh, yes," she answered. "I am Tsukino Usagi, and   
I really need to talk to you. It's an important, and private   
matter." she said.  
He looked at her strangely, then at the woman. She nodded   
and gently pushed him towards her. "Well then," he said. "Come   
this way."  
He led her back outside, to where she had sat for uncountable   
hours. As soon as they were alone Mamoru turned towards her,   
genuinely curious. "Why are you here?"  
Usagi smiled thinly. "Well, I came her because I have a   
big problem, and you're the only one that I can turn to."  
"But I don't even know you!" he protested.  
"Oh, but I know you." she said (A.N. What movie...). "This   
is going to sound really odd and impossible, but I'd like you   
to promise to keep an open mind, okay?"  
He looked at her strangely, but conceded. "Okaayyyy...I  
promise."  
"Here goes. I am from the future, six years in the   
future, actually. No, no don't look at me like that, I'm not crazy.   
I know things about you that you probably haven't told anybody."  
"Look," Mamoru started, but was cut off by Usagi.  
"No! I'm not done. I am your future girlfriend...and a   
whole lot more, but we won't go into that now. Ask me something, anything!" she nodded her head for him to take her advice.  
"You can't be my girlfriend! You're so young! That would   
make you, like, seven years younger than me!" he said incredulously.  
"I look younger than I am!" she said reproachfully. Then   
she became sheepish as she said, "I'm six years younger than you."  
Mamoru shook his head. "I'm sorry, I just can't believe   
you. It's impossible, and I think you should see a doctor. I have   
to go." He stood up and started to leave, but Usagi grabbed his sleeve.  
"Demo...you can't! I need your help! I can prove it if   
you just ask me some questions! Really!"  
He looked down at her exasperatedly. "Fine. Why did  
my parents leave me at the orphanage, and how old was I?"  
Usagi looked up at him confused. "Your parents didn't leave you here, they died in a car crash when you were six! Oh, Mamo-chan,  
it's so sad you can't remember them!"  
Mamoru just looked at her, startled. "H-how did you know  
that?"  
"I already told you!" Usagi almost yelled.  
"You could be some kind of weird stalker!"  
"I'm not."  
"You don't know me."  
"Your favorite food is chocolate."  
"That doesn't prove any thing."  
"You dream about a princess almost every night."  
"That doesn't pro-WHAT?"  
Usagi smiled. She knew he hadn't told anyone about her. "I'm  
telling you Mamo-chan, I AM from the future."  
Mamoru put his head down in defeat. "I never told anyone  
that."  
"Except me. And I even know who she is."  
He brought his head up with such a jerk Usagi winced.  
"Who is she?" he asked urgently.  
Usagi suddenly had second thoughts. "I don't think I   
should tell you." she said slowly. "Might mess up the world or something."  
For the time being Mamoru accepted this. "Okay," he   
asked. "Why do you need my help?"  
Usagi looked at him intensely. "I need you to help me   
get back."  
  
***  
  
Well that's it for part two. I've been so busy, you wouldn't believe!  
I'm really sorry if anyone's been waiting for this. The next part   
of 'Selene' should be out this weekend (March 11), hopefully.   
Bye-e, LM  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Title: Time Warp, part three  
Author: Angel Hotaru  
Rating: G or PG  
E-mail: angelhotaru@sailormoon.com  
Web site: http://www.angelfire.com/va2/smandstuff  
  
Hello again. I know it took a while, and I'm sorry, but nobody reads this anyway! Where did all the sailor moon fans go? Okay  
now for the disclaimer. I do not own sailor moon, it's characters,  
plot, settings, or any of that, and I make no money from this, so  
don't sue, pleeeeaaaseee? Onward!  
  
***  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi helplessly. "How could I ever possibly  
help you get back?" he asked, doubt of her sanity evident in his  
voice.  
Usagi sighed. "You have the strength and power an command over  
the Earth to do it. Perhaps, though, you are right. I seem to  
remember a woman from the silver millennium...Setsuna..." she trailed  
off.  
"Silver millennium? Power? What?" Mamoru questioned, her  
enigmatic words bouncing around in his head.  
"Never mind, Mamo-chan. You can help me with the emotional  
stuff!" she said happily, smiling at the prospect of being with him a  
lot. 'Gosh, he looks so young' she thought.  
"Mamo-chan?" he repeated dryly, though he was secretly pleased  
that a beautiful girl had a pet name for him, even if she was a loon.  
Usagi blushed slightly. "Yeah. Hey, do you know anywhere good  
to eat?" she asked, changing the subject. Then she hung her head.  
"Never mind, I haven't got any money."  
"Hey, don't worry about it." Mamoru said, wondering why he was  
about to say what he did. "I'll pay. I'll go get my money and a day  
pass." He swung around quickly, barely seeing her grateful  
expression. He bounded up the stairs and opened the door. Then, once  
again, he turned to her.  
"You know, maybe I'm going crazy, but… I believe you. How else  
would you know about the princess?" With that he ran quickly inside.  
  
They sat at a table in a cute little café, beside the window.  
Usagi  
looked out at the people walking by and took a bite of her sundae.  
Mamoru, on the other hand, watched her.  
Suddenly she turned her head and her gray-blue eyes stared  
passionately into his ocean blue ones. Mamoru blinked, startled. He  
hadn't thought that a person could stare passionately until now.  
She had just told him, sort of, what had happened, leaving out  
the fact that they were super heros and former rulers of respective  
planets (or planet and natural satellite).   
"So, " he said, breaking eye contact with her. "This youma  
attacked you and you fell into a sort of time…hole, was it? And ended  
up here-I mean now?"  
Usagi nodded. "Yup. Mamo-chan-I mean your future self-tried  
to pull me out, but…" She shrugged helplessly. "I'm sure I'll get  
back somehow, but it's nice to have you, Mamo-chan. I'd feel so empty  
without you, so alone."  
Mamoru blushed, but Usagi didn't notice. She covered his hand  
with hers and smiled warmly.  
"Look Usak-eh, Usagi-chan, I'd love to help, but I just don't  
know what to do!"  
She smiled at him again. "You can call me Usako, if you like.  
That was what you were about to say, wasn't it?"  
He blushed again, and nodded slightly.  
"That's what Mamo-chan calls me," she said wistfully.  
  
  
  
Walking down the sidewalk towards the orphanage Usagi complained about  
what her lodgings were going to be.  
"Oh, Mamo-chan, where am I gonna sleep? In a cardboard box? I  
don't have any money or anything!"  
"I dunno, Usagi-chan. Is there anywhere you can go?"  
"No," she said miserably, then "shhh" as a couple's  
conversation caught her attention. Usagi recognized them from  
somewhere.  
"Oh, what are we going to do?" The woman said dejectedly to  
the man. "We don't have a baby-sitter tonight and we can't possibly  
take Machiko with us! Who will be able to stay all night on such  
short notice? That wretched baby-sitter, how could she just cancel  
like that?"  
Usagi leaned over to Mamoru and whispered "play along."  
Oh Mamoru-san," she said loudly, grabbing the couples  
attention. "I can't believe Dr. Mizuno canceled on me! Now that  
Ami-chan doesn't need a baby-sitter I don't have anywhere to go  
tonight! The house is empty and mom will be so mad!"  
Mamoru nodded sympathetically.  
The couple turned towards Usagi. "You baby-sit Mizuno  
Ami-chan?" The woman asked.  
Usagi nodded, glad that she remembered Ami's mother's friends  
that she had met a week before. They had a daughter a couple years  
younger than Ami and herself.  
"Um, regularly we wouldn't ask this, since we don't know  
you..." The woman trailed off and looked up at her husband for  
confirmation of her idea. When he nodded she continued. "But since  
you babysit Ami-chan-we know Dr.Mizuno-I wonder if you might babysit  
our daughter, Machiko, if it's no trouble."  
Usagi looked as if she were thinking about it for a moment, the  
nodded. "That would solve my problem," she said. "My house is all  
locked up, and my parents are away for the night, and Dr.Mizuno  
canceled on me so I had nowhere to go! I would live to babysit for  
your daughter!" She poured out dramatically.  
"OH, perfect," the man said, then his eyes narrowed slightly as  
he noticed Mamoru. "Is this your boyfriend?" He asked. Like any  
father he wanted no boys in the same house as his daughter.  
"Um...yes" Usagi said, but added quickly "But he has to be  
home...when, darling? In an hour?"  
"It's fine, dear," the woman said shooting daggers at her  
husband with her eyes. She handed Usagi a piece of paper. "Here's  
our address. The job is from eight p.m. tonight to six a.m. tomorrow.  
All night, I'm afraid."  
The man nodded as Usagi spoke again. "Um, I only take cash, is  
that all right?"  
"Good, well this is perfect," she said smiling happily, than  
ran off, Mamoru behind her.  
Before she got too far the woman called out "HEY, wait a  
minute, what's your name?"  
Usagi turned and smiled. She looked over at Mamoru, who was   
standing beside her, love evident in her eyes. It made him so weak he  
contemplated leaning against a lamppost.  
"Chiba Usagi!" She answered gleefully, grabbed a stunned  
Mamoru's hand, and pulled him along behind her as she skipped away.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later at the arcade, where Usagi would spend so  
many of her teenage years, she outlined her plans for tomorrow with  
Mamoru.  
"Okay," said Usagi. "Here's the deal. I'm gonna babysit and  
earn, like twenty dollars (A.N. sorry, I don't know yen) or something,  
then go to the library to find out stuff on this Setsuna woman I  
mentioned earlier-I feel there is a connection between her and the  
planet Pluto. Any way, but that'll take a while, but I'll come by the  
orphanage, say, around one? You know, just to tell you what's up."  
Mamoru nodded, not understanding a word about Setsuna or Pluto,  
but happy, extremely so, that she was coming to see him again.  
"Sure," he answered. "At one I'll be in the playground behind the  
school watching the younger kids."  
After a bit they both ordered sodas and talked for a long time.  
Mamoru, since he had no memories of before the accident, felt  
it was the happiest moment of his life so far. The girl was amazing.  
He couldn't wait until he was twenty, and he could call her his.  
At around four o'clock (and five sodas later) Usagi jumped up,  
pulling Mamoru. "Come on, let's go," she said, pulling him towards the door. Mamoru threw money on the table then intertwined his fingers  
with hers. It took so little for this girl to knock down his  
carefully constructed defenses.  
"Four more hours," Usagi said dejectedly as they once again  
walked down the sidewalk, hands still laced together.  
  
  
***  
  
That's all for now. I'll bet that was dissapointing. sorry -LM  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Time warp, part four  
By Lauren Mallory  
Rated PG  
  
Hello, again here's part 4, and I'd like to say thanks for the nice reviews I got, and to answer lil firefly, yup, I'm a real Sturn Freak! I do have 1 poem, it's at my site...but it's sort of disjointed...not very good. Also in response to that other e-mail *rolls eyes* I said like, 2 things in the a/n of pt 3. Get a life. I would like to pre-apologize if I called somebody by their NA name, hard to break a habit, you know? Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor moon, etc.  
  
  
  
The baby-sitting job went fine and Usagi earned about thirty dollars,  
and so she skipped with joy to the library the next morning. She sat  
on the steps for a while waiting for the librarian to come and open up  
the library. Once inside Usagi set herself to task with a vehemence  
that would have astonished the scouts. She looked up all she could on  
the planet Pluto, and the God. All she found was information on the  
planet, and myths about the god that didn't help her at all. At the  
end of three grueling hours all Usagi had to show for her hard work  
was an astounding knowledge of the smallest, coldest, and farthest  
away from the sun planet.   
She decided to take a break and headed over to the magazine and comic  
section. She flipped through the mangas reliving old memories of her  
childhood. Then she came across one called 'Setsuna's Gate.' She looked at  
it, not recognizing the name of the comic. She picked it up. It must have  
been one that just didn't make it. The name Setsuna, however, she did  
recognize. She had said that name to Mamoru just the day before. She  
flipped through the manga. It seemed to be an early version of Sailor V,  
except it was Sailor H. Usagi smiled. 'H' for Hades, probably. Hades was  
Pluto's Greek counterpart.  
She found out some interesting facts about Pluto through the manga,  
but who knows what was true, and what not? After an extensive covering of  
the comic Usagi gave up, and decided to head over to the orphanage. She  
looked at her watch. Mamoru said he would have playground duty about now,  
watching the younger kids at recess. She thought about that for a while,  
smiling at the cute scene that played out in her head of Mamoru bandaging a  
little girl's knee, making sure the little boys played safe. She laughed  
out loud, and headed towards the orphanage, ready to jump into Mamoru's arms  
immediately for a much-needed hug-then go for food.  
Mamoru sat on a picnic table, watching the third graders play. He  
tried to stay out of the way of the way of the other guys on playground  
duty. They didn't like him much, for some reason. The beat on him  
sometimes, never badly, because Mamoru could take care of himself, even  
against the three of him. He sighed and wondered how much longer Usagi  
would be. He wanted out of here. He looked over at those guys again.  
Crap, they looked bored. He hoped they wouldn't come over. Crap, they  
were.  
Usagi bounded around the corner at that moment and flew through the  
gate between the playground and the sidewalk. She looked around for Mamoru.  
He sighed as the guys looked her over and began to prep themselves. Great,  
just great.  
But Usagi didn't even notice those guys. As soon as she spotted him  
she flew straight into his arms crying, "Mamo-chan, I couldn't find  
anything!"   
The guys were still walking over, and Mamoru hoped they weren't going  
to do anything. He didn't want Usagi to get involved. He looked down at  
her in his arms. She looked absolutely miserable and staggeringly beautiful  
at the same time.   
"Mamo-chan, I didn't find out anything at all, except a comic named  
after her or something!" she whined.  
"A comic?" he asked.  
"Don't worry about it Mamo-chan," she said, finally perking up. "I  
forgot something!" "What's that?"  
"I still have the Silver Crystal, and it usually does what I tell  
it!"  
Mamoru looked down at her in bewilderment. "What?"  
She smiled up at him. "Never mind, you'll find out one day. Can I  
help you?"  
Mamoru was confused for a moment then realized those three guys had  
come up, and she was talking to them.  
The leader, or the one Mamoru had always considered so, spoke up.  
"Yeah, we were wonderin' why you're hanging out with a chump like him." He  
nodded towards Mamoru.  
She snorted. "As opposed to who, you?"  
"Yeah."  
"As if!" she laughed, and led Mamoru away.  
  
  
  
Minako stood up, back in the present, and looked over the other  
scouts and Mamoru at the scout meeting. So much had happened in the past  
few days. First they lost Usagi, then a new scout had been introduced to  
them, Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the gates of time. She couldn't find  
Usagi, she said. And if she couldn't, then who could? A plan had been  
formed, however. Setsuna would take one of them back to when Usagi had been  
sucked into the hole, and they would, jump in after her. Once they found  
her they would use a special time key to bring her back to the present,  
courtesy of Sailor Pluto. There were a few glitches, however. The person  
had to wait until the scouts of that time had left before going in, and  
minutes here could mean days had passed when Usagi was. All the scouts had  
volunteered.   
That night all the scouts said goodbye as Mamoru left for the past  
with Sailor Pluto. When they arrived Pluto gave him the key, and wished him  
luck. She watched the scouts of the past leave with a heart-broken Mamoru.  
Then she watched as the Mamoru not from this time allowed himself to get  
sucked into the time-shadow.  
  
  
End part four  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Title: Time warp part 5  
Author: Lauren Mallory  
Rating: PG  
  
I know I was INCREDIBLY long in getting this part out, and I'm  
really sorry, but lately a lot has been happening, so... Anywho I  
would like to thank Truehope for all the support, and for all of the  
ideas in this chapter. She's been just great! Tell me  
what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or any characters, plots, et  
cetera, et cetera, blah, blah, blah.  
  
*Mamoru (the one from the future)*  
  
Mamoru landed quietly in the cover of night and checked his  
watch. He noted the time because Pluto had given him exactly  
forty-eight hours to find Usagi. He was returning in two days-with or  
without the princess. He had a long night of searching ahead of him.  
  
Now, he thought to himself, where would she go?  
  
He loved his Usa-ko, but he still couldn't fathom what went  
through her pretty odangoed head. He tried to think as she would,  
tried to think like a scared and alone person. Where would she go?  
He sighed after failing miserably, then started off towards her  
house, the sun beginning to show signs of rising in the horizon behind  
him.  
He reached her house in time to see an extremely cute  
nine-year-old yell out in a perfectly sweet and innocent voice.  
"Arigato for lunch, mama!"  
Mamoru smiled despite his tiredness. The little Usagi bounded  
down her driveway and onto the sidewalk, then straight into Mamoru.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" she chirped in a sincere but somewhat  
unconcerned voice.  
"It's okay he said and smiled down at the younger version of  
his Usa-ko.   
She looked up at him and grinned brightly. "I'm Usagi!" she  
said.  
"I'm Mamoru." He said and laughed inside at her cheeriness.  
"Ja ne Mamoru!" she said in a singsong voice, then continued  
bouncing down the street.  
"Ja ne, Usa-ko," he whispered and then headed towards the  
house.  
"When he got to the front door he got Usagi's picture ready,  
then rang the bell. The door was answered by a younger version of  
Usagi's mother, who was holding a five-year-old version of Shingo in  
her arms.  
She smiled at him. "Can I help you?" she asked  
Mamoru cleared his throat. "Yes. I was wondering if you had  
seen this girl," he said.  
Ikuko studied the picture then looked into the younger mans  
eyes. They seemed sad and worried, and older than his years. "No,  
I'm sorry, I haven't, she said, then added, "but please come in and  
have a drink, and tell me about her. You seem tired..."  
The young man seemed to be torn between his search and the need  
to rest. She saw his decision in his eyes.  
"Sure, thank you, but I can't stay for very long."  
Ikuko smiled and led Mamoru into the kitchen. She noted that  
he seemed to know where to go. Familiarity was in the way he moved,  
even though she led him.  
She motioned for him to have a seat, then sat down her son and  
offered Mamoru a soda, which he gratefully took. Ikuko sat across  
from him and studied to picture she still held. "So who is this  
girl?"  
Mamoru took a drink and then answered. "She's my girlfriend.  
She's been missing for two days, and both her parents and I are very  
worried about her."  
Ikuko touched her fingertips to the photograph of the smiling  
and obviously kind girl. "She looks a lot like an older version of my  
daughter. What's her name?"  
"Usagi," Mamoru said without thinking, and then almost choked  
on his soda.  
"Usagi? That's my daughter's name!"  
"Really?" was all Mamoru could say.  
"Mmm hmm. Was this girl kidnapped?" Usagi's mother asked with  
a curious lump in her throat.  
Mamoru shook his head. "We don't think so, she just seems to  
be...lost."  
Ikuko breathed a sigh of relief. "Well if I see her who should  
I contact?"  
"Well her family just moved here so they don't have a phone,  
and I'm...from out of town. I'll definitely be back before tomorrow's  
over, because we believe she may be in this area." He finished his  
soda and stood to leave. "Thank you very much, but I should be going.  
Ikuko stood as well. "Of course, and I'll keep an eye out for  
your young lady."  
"Thank you. I would do anything to have Usa-ko back," he said,  
seeming to retreat into his memories of her. Then he shook his head  
as if to clear it out. He had only forty-five hours left, and all of  
Jyuban to search.  
  
***  
  
At the same time Mamoru from the future left her house she sat  
with the Mamoru from this time at the arcade.   
"So you found nothing, Usagi?" He asked.  
"No, basically. I guess I'll have to use the silver crystal,"  
she sighed.  
"You keep saying that, but what is the silver crystal, and how   
can a crystal help?" he asked somewhat impatiently.  
"It's...my birthright. A mystical and powerful crystal, one  
that grants the pure wishes of the owner, the 'tsuki no hime.'  
"The Moon princess?" he asked incredulously.  
"Um, yes, or the queen, but mother...died...sort of..."  
"The moon princess?"  
Usagi sighed. "Yes, now come on. I've got to find a place to  
stay or something!"  
As they rounded a corner a few blocks away Usagi walked right  
into someone. She looked up to see an oddly familiar face. "Oh, gomen!"  
It was the guys from the orphanage. (AN: sorry, no Mamo-chan!)  
"Well lookie what we have here!" the one that Usagi thought was  
the leader. "It's Mamoru-baka, and his little girlfriend!"  
"Just leave us alone," Mamoru said. "Leave now."  
The second guy just snorted while 'leader' got closer. "Or  
what?" He laughed. "You gonna hurt us? You couldn't crush a bug!"  
Well, we all know our Mamo-chan isn't normally a violent guy,  
but really he has more than one life time of knowledge, and part of  
it-a big part, I'm sure, was defense and tactical moves, so it's  
probably not a good idea to mess with him...or Usagi especially. Of  
course these didn't know that, did they?  
The leader put his finger under Usagi's chin, bringing her face  
up to look at him.  
Mamoru moved forward threateningly. "Don't touch her!" he  
growled.  
Usagi slapped 'leader's' hand away. "You heard him." She  
stepped away, closer to Mamoru.  
"You come back here!" number three said.  
Leader grabbed her arm. "Na-uh, honey, you're coming with me."  
Mamoru, moving almost faster than the eyes can see, kicked his  
arm, the sent him flying into the wall.  
Usagi turned to Mamoru. "Thanks, but I can take care of them."  
Hey, you don't learn nothing being a Sailor Senshi. She moved into a  
battle stance. "I fight for justice and-oops..." She smiled  
sheepishly  
after cutting her sailor moon speech off. These were not youmas.  
"Ooh, the girlie wants to fight?" Leader laughed, motioning  
for his two friends to back off.  
Mamoru, not swayed by her earlier words, stepped in front of  
her. "This fight is with me."  
Usagi realized this went deeper than these guys messing with  
her, even though that was part of it. This WAS Mamoru's fight, for  
his honor. She smiled, taken, if only for a moment, back to the  
Silver Millennium, where that was a regular occurrence, and honor was  
one of the most important things a man had.  
Mamoru took a fighting stance. Leader laughed. "Ready to  
fight, bakayaru?"  
Mamoru made a slight affirmative motion with his head. Leader  
ran at him, and swung his right fist. Mamoru ducked, then got the  
other boy in his stomach, then he dropped and swung his leg around,  
knocking the other boy to the ground.  
Usagi was astounded at how quickly that took. Mamoru leaned  
over the leader. "All talk, no fight," he said. He jerked his head  
towards the right. "Leave."  
Leader stood up and gave Mamoru a dirty look, but stepped away,  
motioning for his friends to follow. Usagi put her arms softly around  
Mamoru's chest from behind, and leaned her head against his back. "I  
knew you could do it, Mamo-chan."  
He turned around in her arms and hugged her back, kissing the  
top of her head. "So did I."  
Usagi nodded, and looked down, noticing a rip in his shirt.  
"Lets get you back to the orphanage. It's getting near lunch, and I  
don't want you restricted to the grounds for being back late."  
Mamoru nodded, and so they left.  
Back at the orphanage they could hear the buzzing of the news  
immediately when they stepped in the door. "Did you hear...kemo*  
got the...yeah, I heard he was hurt...said a bunch of guys...said that  
he was tall and like, twenty..." Bits and pieces of conversation  
floated back to them. Usagi looked up at Mamoru.  
"You better go change your shirt," she said, eyeing the rip. Mamoru  
nodded and headed upstairs while Usagi sat in the now busy lobby (it  
was a Saturday, okay?).  
Two of the girls in the orphanage came up to her. "Who are  
you?" one asked nicely.  
"Tsukino Usagi." Usagi answered, always happy to meet nice  
people.  
"I'm kinako*, and this is senko*." She smiled and said. "So  
what are you doing here?" she said.  
Usagi smiled back. "I'm waiting for Mamoru."  
"Mamoru?" The girl seemed confused for a moment, then it  
cleared. "Chiba Mamoru?"  
"Hai. So what's this about someone getting beat up?" Usagi  
asked.  
"kemo...one of the guys here...claimed he got beat up by a  
group of older guys." She answered.  
Usagi stared at the girl thoughtfully. "Does this kemo have  
black hair and green eyes, and stand about this tall?" Usagi held her  
hand above her head.  
"Yes, why? Did you see anything?"  
Usagi nodded. "Yeah, that was the guy Mamoru beat the stuff  
out of today because he was bothering me."  
The girls stared at her wide-eyed. "No way? Mamoru beat him  
up?"  
Usagi was uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Um, yes...but don't  
tell anybody, because I don't want him to get in trouble, okay?"  
"The girl nodded and was gone. Usagi sighed. She was gonna  
tell everybody.  
When Mamoru came downstairs a minute later all conversation  
stopped and everyone stared at him. He immediately looked at Usagi  
who smiled at him innocently. Mamoru sighed, just like Usagi had  
earlier. He walked over to her, and, knowing everyone was listening,  
but unable to change that said "come on, I got permission to go out  
for lunch."  
Usagi grinned sheepishly up at him. "Okay, let's go." They  
walked out of the eerily quiet building and down the street.  
  
***  
  
Later that day (after lunch at about three) Usagi and Mamoru  
went looking for a place for Usagi to stay. After a long walk they  
decided to head back to the orphanage to think. When they were about  
a block away Usagi stopped. Mamoru looked around.   
"What?"  
"Look!" Usagi exclaimed.  
"Huh?"  
"A hotel! And it's right in my price range...er, well...for a  
night at least..."  
So they went in and Usagi got a room (all the while muttering  
'ecchi' under her breath at the man at the desk winking at them).  
After Usagi got settled in her room-which wasn't hard because she had  
nothing with her-they decided to talk about how she was going to get  
back. They couldn't think of anything. Finally Usagi sighed and sat  
up from her place on the bed. Mamoru, in his chair, looked over at  
her. "What?"  
"I have to use the crystal, it's the only way."  
"Usagi...this crystal...you seemed worried. Is everything  
okay? I mean concerning the crystal." Mamoru asked worried.  
"Yes, it'll be fine. I'm going to try it." Usagi answered.  
"You mean right now?" Mamoru asked astonished. What would this  
crystal do, anyway?  
"Right now." Usagi sat cross-legged on the bed, and closed her  
eyes, holding her hands loosely out in front of her. Mamoru felt a  
warm wind flow through the room, and he felt the power riding on it.  
Usagi concentrated harder, and he saw a light come from the broach at  
her chest. He sat farther back in his chair, more than a little  
afraid. He had never seen anything like this before. The light began  
to glow brighter, and the locket opened, pouring light into the room.  
The light came from what looked like a thousand-sided ball. 'The  
crystal' he thought. It slowly moved from the locket through the air  
to between Usagi's hands. "Mother," she said softly. "Help." The   
crystal flashed blindingly bright, filling the whole room so nothing  
was visible, then suddenly it blinked, then the light stopped, and the  
crystal fell to the bed-and nothing had changed.  
"Wha-what happened?"  
Usagi glared at the crystal. "Nothing! Absolutely nothi-" She  
was cut off by the crystal flashing again, and then dying out, leaving  
in it's wake a one foot high fairy-looking woman, beautiful and regal,  
despite her height. "Mother!" Usagi breathed.  
  
***  
  
(10:00pm, the same day)  
Mamoru sat down on the bed he had rented for the night, little  
more than a mile away from where Usagi was at that moment. He sighed.  
Only 28 hours left.  
  
***  
  
Can you believe it! Chapter five finally done! I'm really  
sorry I took so long, but I have had very little free time lately...I  
know, I know, excuses, excuses. Ja ne!  
  
  
*Eh, not a real Japanese name, I'm too lazy to look one up.  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Title; Time Warp, part 6  
Author: Lauren Mallory  
Rating: PG, I guess  
E-mail: angelhotaru@sailormoon.com  
URL: http://www.angelfire.com/va2/smandstuff  
  
  
A/N: I'm done, I'm done! Thank GOD! I'M DONE!!!!! This took  
entirely too long to write, it's so ridiculous! I really need to get  
'To Tokyo With Love' finished, and I'm neglecting 'Dreaming' so much  
it hurts! Plus I still have to do reading and reports for school,  
which is just too much for me lately! The complete evil-ness!  
Hopefully when I get it all done I will start neglecting my school work and write fanfiction, instead of neglecting my fanfiction and working on my web page! Also I must apologize. This one promises to be short. Okie dokie!   
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, and if you thought I did you  
don't get out much.  
  
  
  
Mamoru (the...uh, younger...) looked at the regal, yet  
impossibly tiny woman in front of him. She was a foot tall at best,  
and was in a flowing white gown. Her white hair was up in odangos,  
just like her daughters. Finally she spoke.  
"You called, my daughter? You need my help?"  
Usagi leaned towards her, her face wet with tears. "Oh, thank  
goodness, mother! I thought that the crystal lost its power or  
something! Mother, I'm in so much trouble!"  
The wings on the tiny woman's back seemed to flutter with  
concern. "What is it, my child?"  
"I need to go home, mother! I was sent back in time, and I  
need to go back!"  
"My dear, I can not help you in this, but I have contacted one  
who can. She has already sent somebody. Try to find him." The woman  
said.  
"This person you contacted, who is she?" Usagi seemed to need  
a confirmation.  
The queen smiled. "Yes, darling, you were correct. I called  
upon Sailor Pluto. I must go now, but remember, you may always call  
upon me if you need me." The figure faded to a dark silhouette.  
"No! Mother! Who did she send! How can I find them? Mother?  
MOTHER?? Once again the crystal flashed, and when it's light dies  
away Usagi and Mamoru were alone in the room...of course, Usagi was  
the only one conscience... (a/n ^_~)  
  
***  
  
Mamoru (the on from the future) felt a tug on his mind, a  
familiar jolt of energy...could it be? Usa-ko? He jumped up out of  
his chair,trying to hold on to the feeling. She must be using the  
Silver Crystal! He had to hurry before she stopped tapping into its  
power! Quickly he dashed out of his room, leaving his coat behind in  
his rush.   
Mamoru swiftly sprinted down the streets, the tug getting  
stronger every step he took. Right, left, left...suddenly he felt the  
tug ebbing, the crystals power was depleting. He ran faster, if it  
was humanly possible. Suddenly, he felt no more. He stopped,  
disoriented. As soon as the tug left, he couldn't place its origin;  
it was as if he had never felt it.   
Mamoru fell to his knees, irritated, tired, and most of all  
worried. He raised his face to the sky, filled with stars and  
moonless. "Noooooooooooo!! Damn it!" he yelled. His chin fell to  
his chest, and he placed his hands on the cold cement beneath him.  
"Usa-ko..."  
  
***  
  
Usagi sat up straight. Had she just heard yelling? Mamoru  
stirred, and lifted himself up off the chair. Usagi was tempted to  
switch her attention to the just-awakening Mamoru, but her time as  
Sailor moon didn't allow her to ignore a distress call.  
"Usagi-chan?"   
"Yes, Mamo-chan?"  
"I think I fainted..."  
Usagi giggled. "You sure did! It was pretty funny, too!"  
Mamoru made a face. "Gee, thanks, I always love it when a joke  
is made at the expense of my manhood."  
Usagi ceased laughing. "Mamo-chan, I think I heard a  
scream...I need to go check it out."  
"NO! You can't go! What could you do about it anyway?"  
Usagi looked down. "Actually, a lot." She lifted a hand to  
the ceiling. "Moon crystal power!"  
Mamoru watched in astonishment as bright colors filled the room  
and his mind. They enveloped Usagi, pulling around her form with  
ribbons. The ending product was Usagi in the shortest skirt he had  
ever seen. Mamoru blinked, thought about fainting again, but decided  
it would not be much appreciated.   
Usagi was a bit surprised that he didn't automatically change  
into Tuxedo Mask, as Mamoru had said he did before he knew who he was.  
She opened the window to leave, but Mamoru grabbed her wrist. "Usa,  
what are you? I mean, to the future?"  
"I am Sailor Moon," she whispered. "The champion of justice."  
Mamoru peered at her. She tried to disattach herself from his hand,  
and was about to leap out the window, but before she could the door to  
the room burst open. Usagi looked at the intruder in surprise...right  
before she dove at him.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru jumped up as the link flashed again, feeling only a bit  
differently. He jumped into the air with a blissful shout. She had  
transformed! He ran only one block before he came upon the building  
in front of him. He raced past the desk clerk, and up the stairs. He  
stopped for only a second in front of the door that she was behind,  
the turned the knob, and upon finding it unlocked, he shoved the door  
open.  
He saw her standing as if she was about to leap out the window,  
and a boy was holding her wrist, trying to pull her back in. Usagi  
turned to him, and, with an exuberant yell, threw herself at him, and  
covered his face with kisses.  
"MAMO-CHAN!" she yelled. Then she turned to the boy who had  
been holding her back. She looked back and forth between the two, who  
were only looking at her. Finally their gazes shifted...and turned to  
one of total surprise.  
Finally the Mamoru from the future spoke. "I should have known  
you'd go to me, Usa-ko."  
The younger version of Mamoru sat down on the bed, afraid he  
knees would give out. "I guess this means you're going home?" he  
asked quietly. "Well at least I'll know what I'll look like in the  
future, eh, Usagi-chan?"  
"Mamoru," she said, and placed an arm around him. "Yes, I'm  
going, but don't worry. You'll meet me again, soon enough...but  
Mamo-chan?"  
"Yes?"  
She shook her head sadly. "You won't know what you look like,  
after tonight."  
Both Mamorus looked at her. "Huh?"  
Usagi brought out her crystal. "You can't know the future,  
please understand. I have to erase your memories."  
The younger mamoru looked at her, torn. "I-I suppose I do."  
He closed his eyes painfully. "Good Bye, Usa-ko." He whispered.  
Usagi smiled, and didn't return the phrase. "See you later,  
Mamoru." The crystal throbbed with light, pulsating power. It  
flashed, and when the light died out, Mamoru (the younger one) was  
gone. Usagi turned to her Mamo-chan. "I sent him back to the  
orphanage."  
Mamoru nodded, then took her into his arms, and kissed her  
senseless. Then he looked down at her sternly, and said something  
better suited to another anime. "Omae o korosu!"  
Usagi shook her head and buried it in his shirt. "No,  
Mamo-chan, you won't kill, me! You love me too much!"  
Mamoru nodded thoughtfully, then pulled out the time key Pluto  
had lent him. "Lets go home."  
Usagi nodded, and her future husband spoke again. "Time key,  
take us back to our own time."  
Another flash filled the room, this time green in color, and  
when it abated, the room was empty.  
  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
Hey! That was extremely short and crappy! Forgive me, but I  
lost interest, I suppose. Please don't kill me, but do e-mail me. I'm  
probably going to re-do this chapter when I have the time and  
inclination. Please review, and stuff! Bye, now!  
  
(epilogue, anyone???)  
  



End file.
